


A Stein Family Christmas

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Gen, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Christmas Drabbles featuring The Stein Family. From the sweet and wholesome, to the toon comedy, to the sad.





	1. Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the start of my Christmas Drabble set featuring the Stein Family. Starting with a snow day. There might be some delays or this would be finished after Christmas, but still its something I wanted to try. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Henry yawned walking downstairs he just put Bendy and the others to bed after reading them a bedtime story. Linda was downstairs knitting some sweaters for the toons. Henry sighed collapsing on the couch. Linda gave a glance and smiled, “did they finally go to sleep?” She asked.

Henry nodded, “took a while, but yeah.” He said with a smile. The couple sighed as they relaxed on the couch. After a brief moment of silence, Henry went over to the radio and turned it on, playing Christmas music. He lowered the volume down so the toons won’t wake up to the music. Once he sat down, Linda was done with her sewing. 

It’s been a couple of months since the toons came into the Stein family’s lives. From loopholes, monsters, demons. Now December was here and a new year will be next month.

“What do you think?” Linda asked. She showed a pale blue sweater with white stripes on the sleeves, and a blue star on it. Henry saw the size of the sweater and guessed right off the bat this was for Bendy. 

“Its perfect! Bendy would love it!” Henry replied. Linda smiled and put Bendy’s sweater aside. She looked at the rest of her yarn trying to decide which color to make Alice’s sweater. So far she made Bendy and Boris’s and now was creating Alice’s. “How about, Violet.” Henry suggested. 

Linda went through her sewing basket and smiled seeing she had purple yarn. “Thank you!” 

Henry smiled, “Alice’s favorite color!” He exclaimed. Linda gave a small chuckle and went to sewing. Henry sighed and relaxed. The former animator smiled as he saw in the window some white flurry’s falling from the sky. He got up and looked out the window. “Linda, look!” 

Linda dropped what she was doing and walked up to the window. With a gasp she smiled seeing the snow. “It’s snowing.” Linda and Henry chuckled. Linda looked upstairs where the toons were asleep wondering if they should wake them up so they can see the snow. “Should we tell them?”

Henry shook his head, “in the morning.” 

By morning, the whole neighborhood was covered in a blanket of snow. The toons were still asleep as Henry and Linda shook them slightly. “Bendy. Wake up. You got to see this.”

Bendy groaned, “Five minutes Henry. Let me sleep.” 

“Alice. Sweetie. Get up.” Linda whispered.

“Let me sleep, mom. Its Saturday let me relax.” She groaned. 

Linda sighed. She then looked at Boris and gave him a pet. She heard the wolf yawn and stretch opening one of his eyes. “Ma?” He asked. “What’s going on?”

Linda and Henry took the wolf out the window, and Boris’s ears picked up as his toon eyes sparkled. “Bendy! Alice!” Boris yelled. The demon and angel groaned being woken up by the wolf. 

“Boris! It’s Saturday, let us sleep!” Bendy yelled.

Boris whimpered, “but it’s snowing.” He whimpered. Bendy and Alice got up and ran to the window hoping Boris wasn’t lying. He wasn’t. The toons smiled seeing the snow outside.

“Snow!” Alice yelled. She smiled seeing all the snow on the ground. The toons then ran from their rooms ready to run outside to play outside in the snow.

“Kids!” Linda stopped. The toons had the door open freezing in place. Linda held their coats and gloves. The toons snatched it, and in one second they were wearing their coats and ran outside to play. 

Alice lay down in the snow and started to make snow angels. Bendy and Boris saw their friends, and as they were walking towards them, Cody started throwing snowballs at them. 

“Yes! 2 points!” Cody cheered. The young boy felt a snowball hit him back Boris handed Bendy the other snowball and pointed at him.

Bendy rolled his eyes and threw the snowball at Boris. “Hey! Bendy!” Boris snapped. Bendy chuckled he then looked to see Cody, Boris and the rest of the kids with their snowballs ready. Bendy smirked at got his snowball and everyone was pelting each other with snowballs.

Alice saw the fight, and got pelted with a few snowballs. She wipes the snow on her face and glared making a large snowball.

“Uh oh!” Boris exclaimed. 

“What?” Marie asked. Boris pointed to the large snowball headed towards them. The kids screamed and ran out of the way except for Bendy. 

Bendy turned around his pie cut eyes shrinking seeing the giant ball of snow headed towards him. “Oh fu-“ the snowball hit him causing his head to roll to the ground. 

Boris, Marie, Cody and Michael looked at Bendy’s head. “Could anyone lead me to my body?” Bendy asked. The kids laughed as Cody grabbed Bendy’s head. He and Boris dug up Bendy’s body and placed his head back on. “Perfect!” He exclaimed.

“Sorry guys.” Alice apologized walking over.

“Sorry? That was amazing!” Michael exclaimed. “You made the biggest snowball, ever!” He exclaimed. 

Alice smiled, her halo glowing. “Thanks.”

Henry who saw the whole thing ran outside in his winter clothes, “Bendy! Are you alright?” He asked.

Bendy nodded, “That was cool! Seriously.” Everyone laughed as Henry sighed in relief. 

Linda opened the door, “Come on in guys! I got hot chocolate!” Linda yelled.

The toons and the kids smiled and ran inside to drink a warm hot beverage.


	2. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Alice try to find a Christmas tree bring home and decorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Day 2 of my Christmas Drabbles featuring the Stein Family!

Alice woke up early one morning when she heard a sound coming downstairs. Boris and Bendy were still asleep, not waking up by the noise. The angel got out of bed and went downstairs to see where the noise was coming from. 

Downstairs, was Henry in his winter coat and gloves getting ready to leave, but it was Sunday, Henry had not work today. “Henry.” Alice said.

Henry looked up to see his daughter awake. “Morning Alice. How did you sleep?”

Alice yawned coming downstairs, “I slept well.” Once she came down, she then asked, “Where are going? It’s not a work day today.”

Henry chuckled, “well since the holidays are soon, I’m getting a Christmas tree.” 

The angel titled her head, “Christmas tree?” She asked. 

Henry looked at the angel with widen eyes, “did she or the other toons know about Christmas?” he thought. “You know a tree for Christmas, where presents go.” He explained. 

“We never had a Christmas tree in the studio. We never even celebrated Christmas, but Joey did give us a brief explanation about it.” Alice explained. 

Henry sighed, he wanted to ask more, but it was early in the morning and he wanted to get the Christmas tree as soon as possible. Henry had to give the toons the best Christmas ever, “Well, would you like to come along with me to pick out the tree?” 

Alice gasped, “really?!” 

Henry nodded, “get dressed and I’ll wait for you.” 

Alice ran back upstairs and started to get dressed in her winter clothes and jacket. Alice wanted to wake up Bendy or Boris to come along with her and Henry to help out with the tree, but Boris was a heavy sleeper, and Bendy was up all night coloring in his coloring book as the crayons and the book were still on his bed. Alice just sighed and ran downstairs. 

“Ready to go?” Henry asked. 

“Yep. I was going to ask Boris and Bendy, but they’re still asleep.” Alice explained. 

Henry chuckled, “alright. Let’s go.” Henry and Alice went outside and went into Henry’s car. Alice sat next to Henry in the front as they drove off to buy their Christmas tree. 

The two got to the Christmas tree farm, and Alice was amazed at all the Christmas trees. What caught her eye was a big Christmas tree that was as high as the sky. “Henry! Let’s get that tree!” Alice beamed. 

Henry looked up, his eyes widen at how high the tree was. The tree had dark green leaves, and was just as high to touch the roof. “Sweetie, you sure you want a tree that big? It won’t even fit.” Henry imagined the struggle he and Linda would have decorating, and bringing it into the house. Though this was her first Christmas tree. “Well, let’s look around, and see what we can find.” 

Alice nodded and followed Henry. Alice looked at all the trees showed everywhere, from big to small. Alice did wanted the huge tree she saw earlier, but she stopped as she saw a young girl and her father bought the large tree. The angel smiled seeing a family would be happy. 

Henry looked at the angel, and was about to ask her if she was all right. Though Henry knew the angel was, as he saw the smile on her face seeing the daughter and her father take the large tree home. “Sorry about the tree you wanted.”

“Why are you sorry?” Alice asked. “I’m happy a family gets to have a big fancy tree.” 

Henry chuckled, “your such a sweet little angel.” He said giving his daughter a hug.

Alice’s halo glowed, “well you created me!” She replied. Henry ruffled the angel’s hair and the two went to look for a tree. Alice and Henry looked for the perfect tree, but the two disagreed on the kind of tree they wanted. Alice wanted a big tree, but Henry wanted a small, yet simple tree. 

The two finally got their tree, it wasn’t as tall or short had and dark green leaves. Henry looked at the tree up and down, and gave his daughter a thumbs up. “Perfect!” Alice smiled seeing that her and her father agreed on something. They bought the tree tied to the car and headed home.

“Where home!” Alice announced.

Linda, Bendy and Boris were eating breakfast. Bendy turned around, “Where were you Alice?” He asked.

“Getting the Christmas tree.” Alice pointed. 

Henry struggled to bring the tree in, “Two things: Can I get some help, and honey where do you want this?”

Alice and Boris went up to help Henry. Linda looked around the house and found the perfect corner to put the tree. “Right there!” She pointed. Henry, Alice and Boris walked over to the corner and put the tree down. 

“Perfect!” Linda smiled hugging her husband and daughter. “You two picked a perfect tree.” 

“Thank you.” Alice replied. 

“Come on you two. You’re breakfast is getting cold.” Alice and Henry followed Linda into the kitchen to have breakfast before they set up the decorations.


	3. Deck of the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stein family decorates the house with a bit of toon shenanigans from Bendy the Dancing Demon and Alice Angel.

“Bendy! Boris! Alice!” Linda called out. The trio was doing their own things when Linda called them. Bendy and Boris were watching TV and Alice were reading a teen magazine. The three stopped what they were doing and followed where Linda called them. They found their mom, opening a door to the basement. “I’m going to grab some things, and I need some help.” 

“What do you need help with?” Alice asked. 

“Christmas decorations. We’re going to decorate the tree, and the house with a bunch of decorations!” Linda explained. The trio looked at each other with a smile on their face. They were excited to set up decorations for the holidays, since hearing about it from their friends and classmates. 

Linda opened the door to the basement and the toons followed with her. Linda went to a bunch of boxes and handed them to each toon. Being a wolf, Boris got to carry two boxes. The toons and Linda brought the boxes into the living room and opened them up.

Bendy opened up the box with Christmas tree ornaments, Boris opened up a box filled with Christmas decorations to go outside, and Alice opened up a box filled with more Christmas decorations. 

“Wow!” Bendy was astonished over all the decorations. “You have a ton of decorations here, Linda.”

Linda chuckled, “well Christmas is one of my favorite holidays because I get to decorate the house beautifully.” She explained as she took out a garland to hang around the inside of the house. The toons each grabbed a decoration and went to decorate. 

Boris decided to help Linda inside and Alice and Bendy did the outside. Alice was up on a ladder putting up the lights around the house as Bendy held on to them. “Tell me again, why do I have to hold the lights?” He asked.

“Because I’m taller then you, I have responsibility, and oh yeah I won’t get tangled with the wires like you did in Bendy and Alice in The Show Must Go On!” She explained as she referenced the title of the episode from their show.

Bendy sighed remembering that episode. It was an episode where Bendy’s performance got cancelled and he had to try and ruin Alice’s so he can be in the spotlight. Though it had a good ending with Bendy and Alice performing together, till Alice kicked him off stage as she gave her standing ovation. 

Alice was almost done with the lights and had one more section of the house to go. Bendy smirked and had a little devilish idea. He tied one of the lights to a rock and waited for Alice to pull so the rock would hit her, or she would be hanging on for dear life. Bendy snickered as he waited for the moment to strike. 

Alice was just about done, and was about to go to the final part of the house to put the lights when she felt the lights not budging. She looked down the ladder and saw Bendy was nowhere in sight. She got down from the stairs and went to look where the lights were and saw them tied up. The angel sighed and untied them; she then saw Bendy was inside sleeping on the couch and tied the lights on his foot. 

When she got back outside she did the rest of the lights, along with Bendy tied to the house. “Ho. Ho. Ho.” She laughed coming inside. 

During the rest of decorating Linda or Boris didn’t notice Bendy was outside still tied up to the house. They just continued decorating the house and the tree. 

Henry got home around 5 pm, he was about to enter the house when he felt a blob of ink touch his face. Henry whipped the ink and saw Bendy struggling to break free. “H-Hey H-Henry!” Bendy shivered.

“Bendy! How long where you out?!” Henry yelled. The demon counted his fingers and shrugged. Henry sighed as he untied the demon, but undoing all the lights. He brought the demon inside to Linda, Boris and Alice looking at their hard work. “I found Bendy tied up to lights.” Henry announced. 

Linda and Boris looked at each other and faced the angel, who was drinking hot tea. She then looked at the others, and tried to play, I’m innocent. “Who me?” She asked, blinking as her halo glowed. 

“Yeah you!” Bendy snapped. “I almost became a Bendy popsicle!” 

Alice smiled, “Well I knew about your little prank, so now where even.” 

Henry sighed, “alright you two. Now apologize and make up. It’s the holidays soon.” 

Bendy and Alice looked at each other as Bendy smiled a hugged Alice tight. Alice slowly hugged Bendy back. What the angel didn’t notice was Bendy had some snow and smacked it on the back. Alice squealed over the cold substance as Bendy laughed.

“Now, were even.” Bendy laughed. However, the angel wasn’t happy, but fuming as she chased Bendy around the house.


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes ice skating with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as of this chapter my updates for this story will probably not be daily. I haven't finished days 5 and 6 yet so there is a chance the story will be done after Christmas. Still, I will update almost daily. So, enjoy this somewhat angst fanfic.

Alice was all bundled up in her sweater ready to head out. Her friends, Lauren, Danni and Bryan all decided to go ice-skating. The angel has done ice-skating in cartoons, and was excited to show her skills to her friends. Plus, Henry had a pair of skates she can use for her skating day.

Speaking of Henry, the former animator was waiting for his daughter in the car. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel looking at the door waiting for the angel to come out so they can get going. 

Henry sighed when he saw Alice come out from the house and headed for the car. “I hope you didn’t wait too long.” She said buckling her seatbelt. 

“I didn’t.” Henry put the car in drive and drove off to the park where Alice’s friends are. 

Once they got to the park, Alice quickly got out of the car and ran to his friends. “Hey guys!” Alice yelled. 

Danni and Lauren smiled seeing their friend come over. “Hey Alice!” Danni yelled.

Bryan skipped over to Alice and held her hand, “Hello my angel.” He flirted. Alice rolled her eyes and walked pass Bryan to her friends.

“Did you guys wait too long?” Alice asked.

Lauren shook her head, “we just got here,” Lauren then looked at Bryan walking by, crushed. “Well, he got here early.” 

“Waiting for you.” Danni finished. Alice chuckled. She knew Bryan had a crush on her since she started to school, and from day 1 he’s been asking her non-stop out on a date. The four walked over to the frozen lake, putting on their skates. “Have you skated before, Alice?” 

Alice nodded, but stopped since she only skated her cartoons not in real life. “Well sorta. I mean I did it in cartoons, but never in real life.” 

Lauren held her hand out; Alice was confused over the offer. “I can teach you if you need help.”

Alice smiled, since meeting Lauren; the quiet young girl has been opening up to others and even to her. The angel took her best friend’s hand and they went on the ice. Alice wobbled a bit, but Lauren was able to hold onto her so she wouldn’t fall.

Bryan tried to catch up with the girls, but he fell flat on his face. He tried to get up slowly, but fell again, and again.

Danni went on the ice with ease skating beautifully even doing a spin. Bryan was surprised over her moves. Danni skated by and gave him the “eye on you” look. “Tell anyone, your dead.” She threatened. 

“Y-Yes ma’am.” Bryan stammered. He got up and stood in his place, still he wobbled a bit. The boy saw his crush and Lauren having fun skating around the ice. 

Alice decided to let go and skate around the ice. She remembered the cartoon when she did it with Bendy and Boris, though she hoped it didn’t end where her skates make a hole in the ice and turn her friends into ice pops. Though she shook the mind off and skated freely. 

“Wow.” Danni chuckled. “Angel’s got skills!” Danni was impressed over her friend’s skills on the ice. 

Lauren smiled, “she just needed a little confidence.”

“She skates like an angelic swan!” Bryan gushed. Danni rolled her eyes over Bryan’s flirting. 

Alice skated around doing spins, as she skated she decided to perform something she never thought of doing. In a split second she tried to do an Axel, which she thought was the biggest mistake she would do. She did the spin just right, but once she landed, she missed her footing and fell.

“Alice!” Her friends yelled. They skated over to her. Alice was lying down on the ground. “Alice, are you okay!” Bryan yelled.

The angel nodded. She tried to get up, but her foot hurt badly. She yelled in pain she felt around her foot. Her friends looked at each other wondering what to do. Danni decided to step up, and carried the angel on her back.

“Let’s head to my house! I’ll call Mr. Stein!” The group of friends skated away heading towards Danni’s house.

Henry was at work teaching an art class at a local recreation center. He heard his classroom door open to see his co-worker. “Henry. Its an emergency!” Henry looked at his co-worker Mike and saw the expression of concern on his face, “your daughter got injured.”

Henry ended class early, rushed to his car and drove over to Danni’s house. He wanted to know what happened! He hoped nothing bad happened to the angel, and if something did he prayed it wouldn’t be serious. 

“Where is she?” Henry asked coming into the house. 

“She in Danni’s room, upstairs.” Danni’s mother replied point upstairs. Henry ran upstairs and knocked on Danni’s door. Danni opened the door to see a worried Henry Stein.

Alice looked up at her father, inky tears streaming on her face. Henry walked to his daughter moving some of her hair. “Are you okay?” Alice only replied with a small nod. The former animator looked down at Alice’s leg and saw a slight grey bruise. He took a look at her leg trying to feel the pain. The angel flinched holding in her yelps as Henry checked her foot. 

Lauren was the most worrisome of the bunch. She hoped it was nothing too serious. “Is it broken?” Lauren asked.

Henry shook his head, “no toons don’t have bones. Well they do, but like ink can reform. She just sprained it that’s all.” He explained. Everyone sighed in relief hearing the news. “It should be better within a day or two.” 

“That’s good.” Bryan replied. 

Henry then lifted Alice and carried her, “I’m going to take her home. I’ll call incase anything else happens.”

“Alright. Thank your Mr. Stein.” Danni said. Henry smiled and left Danni’s house taking Alice home. 

Back at home; Alice was in bed reading a book. Her foot was elevated on some pillows. She heard a knock on the door, “its open!” She called out. Boris came in with a plate of food. 

“Henry sent me up to give you dinner.” Boris explained. 

Alice scooted up and saw on her plate was some fish, veggies and noodles. Boris put the plate next to her on her nightstand. “Thanks Boris.” 

Boris smiled, “anytime.” He replied. “How is your foot?” 

Alice looked at her foot moving it slightly. “Hurts, but not as bad as before.” She replied.

“That’s good.” Boris hugged the angel, making her smile as she hugged the wolf back. Then, something clicked in the wolf’s mind, “oh Bryan called he’s coming over tomorrow. He wants to check up on you to make sure you’re well.” 

Alice groaned, “Great.”


	5. Gift Wrapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda, Alice and Boris wrap up some gifts for charity.

Alice and Boris sat around the kitchen table looking at wrapping paper, scissors and nametags. The two were confused over everything on the desk. They were called in by Linda to help her with something for the holidays, and Bendy bailed on them to go see a movie with Henry. 

Linda came in with a bunch of boxes and other items. Some were toys that got the wolf toon interested. “Okay. Now I got you two we can finally wrap up these gifts.” Linda sighed sitting down in front of the toons. 

“What’s with all the toys and stuff, ma?” Boris asked. 

Linda chuckled, “this is not for you guys.” Boris sighed, ears drooping. The angel gave a comforting smile and pats his shoulder. “You know your neighbor Marie right?” 

The toons nodded. Marie was the sweet little girl who played with the toons everyday. “Well her mother and I do charity work every year to go to homeless shelters to give kids and their families gifts.” She explained. 

“What’s a homeless shelter?” Alice asked.

“A homeless shelter is a place where people who lost their homes to whatever reason, and need a place to stay. They can’t celebrate holidays like Christmas like us.” Linda explained. 

Boris and Alice, mostly the angel felt sorry for these people. They remembered from Henry and Joey, before he lost it that the studio was built during the Great Depression and many families lost their homes. Though they were born right after the depression hearing the stories made the toons feel sorry and want to do more. 

“But,” Linda started. “Marie’s mother and I have gifts like clothes and toys to give away, and I need your guy’s help.” 

“We’ll do it!” Alice yelled, ready to help. Linda smiled over the angel’s determination. 

“Alright. So all you need to do is take a box or a toy, take wrapping paper and tape, then a bow, and voila!” Linda explained showing the toons how to wrap the gifts. “Got that?”

The angel and the wolf nodded they each grabbed an item and started to follow how Linda wrapped her gifts. The gift-wrapping was fun, even though Boris was used to hold the tape needed to wrap Alice’s gifts. Linda giggled over the tape sticking to the wolf. 

The gifts were finally wrapped, and Boris had all the tape removed from him. Linda was proud of their hard work putting her arms around the two and hugging them. “I’m so proud of the hard work you guys put in.” Alice and Boris smiled hugging their mother back. 

“So do we go to the shelter now?” Alice asked looking at all the gifts.

“Not today. We’re going near Christmas Time.” Linda recalled. The angel sighed, her halo dimming which was a sign that the angel was disappointed. Linda gave a comforting smile. She knew from Henry that Alice loved helping others, and would do them as soon as possibly. “Don’t worry. It will be in a few weeks.” 

The angel smiled; she can wait a few weeks for helping others. The three heard someone knocking on the door. Alice looked at the peephole and smiled seeing it was Marie’s mother. 

“Hi Mrs. Stonebrook.” Alice and Boris replied, the wolf appearing in the background saying hello to his friend’s mom. 

Mrs. Stonebrook chuckled, “hello Alice. Boris.” She looked around and saw Bendy wasn’t around.

“Bendy and Henry aren’t hear, their out at the movies.” Alice explained. Mrs. Stonebrook sighed seeing that’s why the little demon didn’t run up to her. Linda came by and smiled. 

“Hello Linda.”

“Hi Patty.” Linda introduced. “What brings you here?” 

“Well Marie and I ordered pizza for dinner tonight, would you three want to come over and have dinner tonight at our place?” She asked.

Alice and Boris gasped looking at each other in glee. They looked at Linda giving her the puppy eyes. Linda knew the puppy eyes were her weakness, plus they did so well with the gift-wrapping. Still, Henry and Bendy were going to be left out, but she guesses they’ll be fine. 

“Alright. I’ll leave a note for Henry and Bendy to let them know were having dinner at Marie’s house.” The angel and wolf cheered as they ran up to their rooms grabbed their coats and ran back downstairs. 

Linda was writing the note for Henry letting him and Bendy know their over at Marie’s house for dinner, and they could come over at any time when they get back to drop on by. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” Linda said as she and the toons went across the street for dinner.


	6. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toons and the kids make Snowman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to get this done tomorrow, but I was able to get it done today.

It was another snow day today; the white fluff of coldness was falling slowly on the ground. Henry took the toons and their kids to the park to play in the snow. The park was filled with kids and their parents playing around in the snow, having snowball fights, building snowman and snow forts. 

“So what do you want to do on this snowy day?” Lindsey asked. There was so much to do, have a snowball fight, or build a snow fort. They didn’t know what to do, and they were for sure not to go ice-skating. The kids didn’t bring their skates and they heard about the accident Alice had when she went ice-skating not too long ago. 

Bendy looked around at what everyone was doing to get an idea for him and his friends could do. He then spotted some kids building snowman. Bendy sighed having the thought of snowman. He remembered the episode Snow Sillies, an episode where Bendy built a snowman only for it to melt away. 

The little demon wanted to build another snowman, but the thoughts of loosing another snowman in the real world made him whimper. Boris heard his friend’s whimper’s and put his hands around his shoulder. 

“Worried buddy?” Boris asked. Bendy nodded.

“Worried about what?” Cody asked. Boris sighed and explained to the kids about Snow Sillies. The kids were sad and all gave Bendy a big hug to comfort him. 

“Sorry about your snowman Bendy.” Lindsey cried.

Bendy smiled and hugged the kids back. “Thanks guys, and its alright. Its not your fault.” He replied. Despite this, the kids still felt sorry for the little demon. 

Marie and Connie looked at each other and smiled, and then they looked at Cody and Tommy. “How about we build snowman! A group of snowman!” Tommy yelled. 

The toons and the kids agreed. They can make an entire group of snowman like friends or family. Then, Alice stepped up and came with another cool idea, “Why not make snow man angels?” Alice suggested. 

Connie gasped at the idea, “Or Snow angels!” 

Cody smiled and got started making snow angels, by going on the ground flapping his arms and legs. He got up and showed off his snow angel, “Ta da!” Cody yelled. 

Connie giggled, ”bro I think Alice meant we make female snowman too look like angels.” She explained.   
“Oh.” Cody replied he gave a nervous chuckle. Connie ruffled his hair letting him know it was all right. 

Boris clapped his hands together, “alright let’s be in teams so we can make this amazing snowman town! I’ll help out Bendy, Alice you help out the twins, Tommy, Marie and Lindsey you three will be a team too.” Boris said adding people in teams. 

Tommy however wasn’t happy that he was teamed up with the girls. “Why couldn’t I be on team Bendy?” He protested. 

Bendy and Boris looked at each other, with the former giving a shrug. “Alright you can help us out.” Tommy smiled and ran towards the toons giving Bendy a high five. 

“Okay teams, let’s get started!” Bendy cheered. 

Bendy’s team made a bunch of snowman like the ones from Snow Sillies, but Tommy and Boris reassured to Bendy the snowman won’t melt like from the cartoon. Marie and Alice’s team made the snow angels, which were a bit hard since the kids didn’t know how to make wings for the angels. However, Alice was able to make small wings and put them on the snowman surprising the kids. 

Henry saw the kids and toons having fun seeing the snowman being built. Henry walked over to them to get a closer look on their hard work. “You guys are doing great.” He proclaimed. 

Bendy smiled, “thanks Henry!” Bendy replied. 

The group made around six snowman, three regular snowman and three snow angels. Bendy looked up at the sky hoping the sun was going to come out to melt it, but the clouds were dark and thick it made the toon comfortable seeing their snowman smile happily in front of them.

Henry was glad he brought his camera and took photos of the kid’s creations. He ushered them next to their snowman so he can take another photo with them included. “Alright, who wants to head back to our place for sugar cookies and hot coco?” Henry asked. 

The kids and toons cheered as they ran back to Henry’s car. Henry smiled and followed the kids. 

What he didn’t see behind him was one of the snowman, the one Boris and Bendy made winked at Henry and the kids.


	7. Do They Know About Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda asks the toons if they ever celebrated Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talked about this over on my DeviantART account, but I wanted to do this story daily, then decided to drop the daily accept of this. I was going through a stressful week as well as 2 weeks ago and got exhausted. I might bring this back to make it daily, but that depends how I feel.
> 
> Other then that, enjoy!

It was late at night; the snow has stopped falling and left a huge blanket of white in the neighborhood. The toons, and the rest of the Stein Family were watching holiday specials on TV, drinking hot coco, or coffee in the adult’s case and sugar cookies. It was a relaxing night for the Stein Family, especially the toons.

The toons sighed snuggling into the blanket, “feeling warm?” Henry asked.

“Yep.” Boris replied. Henry chuckled, he was glad he and Linda found their old blanket for the toons to snuggle in. Henry sat next to his wife who started to look puzzled like she wanted to ask a question, but wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask. 

“Linda.” Linda looked up to her husband, “is everything okay?” He asked. Linda inhaled and let out a deep breath she then turned her gaze on the toons. Henry turned to the toons and back at Linda. “Did the toons do something?” He asked. 

Linda shook her head. “Ma.” Boris started. The toons caught on with Linda’s behavior. 

Linda sighed giving in. “Sorry. I just had a question for you three, but I don’t know if it’s appropriate?” 

“You can ask us anything, Ma.” Boris insisted. 

Bendy nodded, “Boris is right, what ever you want to ask us. We’re okay with it.” 

Linda rubbed her arm. If the toons trusted her with her question, she trusted them answering her. “I know you guys had a not so good time at the studio, but have you guys ever celebrated Christmas?” She asked.

The toons looked at one another. They’ve been in the studio for 30 years, but none of them celebrated a holiday; Halloween, Thanksgiving and even Christmas. Yes the celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving with Henry, but with Joey no holiday was celebrated in the studio. 

“We never celebrated Christmas.” Bendy admitted. 

“Joey never told us of any holidays. We just treated holidays as regular days.” Alice explained. 

“No one in the studio couldn’t celebrate holidays, and no one even told us.” Boris finished. 

Henry and Linda sighed; they had a feeling Joey never brought up holidays. Though surprisingly why didn’t Sammy or Norman before they became into their inky fates explain it to them. However, that was a question for another day.

“Don’t worry you three.” Henry turned to face his wife, now smiling. “We’ll give you guys the best Christmas ever!” The toons smiled and cheered. Linda faced Henry with a smile showing him that she got it all planned out for them. 

Henry smiled back and trusted his wife on this. He then looked at the clock and saw it was getting late. “Well it’s about time you three head to bed.” The toons handed their empty cups of hot coca to Henry before heading up stairs to go to sleep. 

Two hours after falling asleep, Alice was still up looking at the ceiling thinking about something. She had an idea in her head, and wanted to tell someone about it. She turned to see Boris and Bendy asleep, it wouldn’t hurt to wake them up? 

“Bendy. Boris.” Alice whispered. The two toons looked at the angel. The angel motioned them to come to her bed. Bendy and Boris crawled into Alice’s bed. “Okay I think I know how we can have the best Christmas!” She beamed.

“What is it?” Boris asked.

Alice smiled and took a deep breath, “Let’s invite, who ever is alive at the studio!”

“WHAT?!” Boris and Bendy yelled their emotions changing over the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, but I had this planned in my mind. Should Allison, Tom and another special guest live with the Stein Family?


	8. Henry's Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the toons are asleep. Henry remembers his Christmas memory with Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute Past!SOL!AU with Henry and Joey. Decided to write more of their brotherhood/childhood together. And yes this takes place after the last chapter.

After getting the toons to bed, Henry sighed. He went downstairs and grabbed a box filled with pictures. He looked through each picture till he found an old one. He took out and gave a small smile. 

The photo was in black and white and showed two little boys and their parents in front of the Christmas tree smiling happily. The two boys were Henry and Joey both 8 years old celebrating Christmas together. Henry remembered that Christmas day quite frankly. 

Flashback:

Joey was in bed reading a book. It was a cold snowy day and rather then playing with the kids in the snow, 8-year old Joey Drew decided to read a book and relax in bed. The door to his room opened, and looking up from his book was Henry. 

“Hey Joey!” Henry yelled. 

“Hi Henry.” Joey replied, in a low voice focusing on his book.

Henry went under his bed and grabbed a small box leaving Joey back to his reading. Joey looked up from his book, marking it so he remembered where he was, and followed his adoptive brother downstairs. 

Joey’s eyes widen seeing Henry’s mom, Molly and Henry setting up the Christmas tree. Henry opened the box filled with handmade ornaments, and put them on the tree. Joey slowly went down the stairs to see the Christmas tree the family was setting up. “That looks pretty.” Joey commented. 

Henry and Molly turned to see Joey, “It is isn’t it.” Molly added. 

“So are you excited for Christmas?” Henry asked. He wondered if Joey liked the holidays just like him.

Joey wasn’t sure what to say to Henry. He looked at all the decorations and Henry’s mom smiling as she puts up the tree, and Henry smiling filled with glee. “Um. I’m not really excited for Christmas.” Joey answered nervously. 

Henry froze, eyes widen at his adoptive brother. “Why!?” Henry asked. “Christmas is like the most AMAZING time of year. You get presents! Tons of it! Its like a 2nd birthday!” Henry exclaimed. 

Joey rubbed his arm, “W-well.” He stuttered. “My mommy loved Christmas.” Henry stopped over his Christmas celebration. He remembered that last year, Joey’s mother, Kristin Drew died at the hands of his father. “It was her favorite holiday, and she never game me a gift, but she gave me a ton of love and spend the day with me.” 

Henry stepped back a bit, “oh sorry.” He whispered. 

“Its fine. You didn’t know.” Joey went back up to his room to continue his reading. Henry felt bad for his adoptive brother, thinking he smiled coming up with an idea to help Joey get into the holiday spirit. 

A bit later, Henry called Joey downstairs to play with him. The young boy walked over to the coffee table and sat down. Joey didn’t see Henry sit down till the young boy was carrying art supplies to the table. 

“What are we making?” Joey asked seeing Henry grab paper and paint. 

Henry sat down next to Joey, “we’re making our own ornaments to put on the tree. I make a new one every year.” He explained. “And you’re making one too.” 

“Me?” Joey asked confused. Henry nodded. “B-but what can I make?” Joey asked.

“Anything! A teddy bear, an angel, a dog, or even a gingerbread man.” Henry listed. “I’m making the gingerbread man.” He grabbed brown paper and started to draw a gingerbread man. 

Joey grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it. He looked at Henry finishing up his gingerbread man ornament and was ready to decorate it. Joey thought of doing a sheep, and started to draw it on the paper. 

The sheep didn’t turn out like the way he pictured it, it was more cartoon like then realistic. Joey colored the sheep, but kept eyeing on Henry who was making another ornament. Joey was surprised and gave a smile; If Henry could make that much ornaments. After finishing his sheep he went and grabbed two sheets of paper and made two teddy bears one representing Henry and the other representing him. 

Henry sighed seeing the ornaments he created. “Well I’m done.” He then eyed on Joey, “what about you?” He asked Joey. 

“Almost done.” Joey mentioned as he put the finishing touches on his ornament, “and done!” Henry looked at Joey’s ornaments and smiled, 

“Wow! That’s amazing Joey!” 

“Thanks.” Joey replied.

“You’re welcome!” The two put their ornaments on the tree and smiled over their work. Joey was nervous, but he put his arm around Henry. The later was confused, and ruffled the smaller boy’s head as he put his arms around him.

Days later, Christmas finally came. Joey was still asleep till Henry woke him up. “Joey! Joey!” Henry yelled. Joey groaned and opened his eyes to see a smiling Henry. 

“Henry?” Joey groaned. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“It’s Christmas!” Henry yelled. Joey stretched fully waking up. After giving a loud yawn he saw Henry was hiding something behind his back. Joey knew it was his gift and went to grab his. 

“Merry Christmas!” They both yelled showing their gifts. Henry and Joey smiled trading their gifts. Henry and Joey opened their gifts, surprised and happy over what they got.

Joey gave Henry a drawing with the two of them together, and Henry gave Joey a drawing of Joey with the words “BEST PAL!” written on the top. 

Joey felt like crying seeing Henry’s gift, “you see me as your best pal?” He asked.

Henry nodded, “Defiantly, you’re the bestest pal I ever had Joey Drew!” Henry exclaimed. 

Joey sniffled rubbing his eyes to remove the tears that were falling already. Joey ran and hugged Henry tight whimpering and sniffling. Henry chuckled hugging Joey and rubbing his back to comfort him. 

Henry…

Henry…

“Henry?” Linda asked, snapping Henry out of his thoughts. Henry put the photo back into the box, but Linda stopped him from doing so. “Were you thinking of Joey again?” She asked. 

Henry nodded. “Yeah our first Christmas together.” Linda put her hands on Henry’s shoulders and looked at the photo herself. She understood Henry’s sadness that the shy boy he became brothers with turned cold hearted and evil. She hugged Henry tight, as he accepted the hug remembering the good times with Joey Drew.


	9. Christmas Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stein family is invited to Alice’s Christmas Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with this chapter idea after some old memories from Middle School and High school. The band, choir and orchastra would always hold a Christmas concert for the families, and they were REALLY FUN!! I figured writing something like this just for old time sakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

At Alice’s high school, Warner High School parents sat down in the auditorium. The Stein Family sat down excited for the show. Bendy crossed his arms glaring; he didn’t know why he had to go watch Alice perform. He knows it’s going to be the same how it was in the cartoons. Alice will sing, be better then everyone else and get a large crowd of people throwing flowers and cheering for her. 

The Christmas Show at Warner high was a big one featuring the band and choir performing holiday songs for family and friends. 

Henry and Linda were excited and happy for their angelic daughter. Henry saw Bendy being pouty tonight. “Come on bud, be happy for Alice tonight.” He consoled. 

Bendy rolled his eyes; Boris rubbed between Bendy’s horns to relax them. “Relax Bendy. Alice has been excited for her show.” Boris explained. Boris knew his friend was jealous over Alice having a show. Bendy’s school wasn’t doing any special show for Christmas, just a Christmas party before letting the kids out for their break.

The lights faded, as the show was about to start. Linda was on the edge of her seat excited for the show. Bendy saw the spotlights face, as it was the band’s turn before the choir. The demons smiled at least he could watch another performance before Alice’s. The conductor raised his baton as the band grabbed their instruments and started to play.

As the first few notes were played Bendy gave a quiet yawn and lied down on Linda. Linda turned around and smiled over Bendy getting tired. Boris was bobbing his head listening to the tune. The Stein family was happy they were in the back of the row rather then near the front. 

After an hour, the band was done playing and the band teacher gave a speech on how the band did well this year and everyone went on a break. 

Bendy opened his eyes and stretched, “What happened?” Bendy asked. 

“You fell asleep just as the band was playing.” Henry explained.

Bendy sighed. He loved music, but anything with clarinets or soothing music puts the little demon to sleep. To the demon’s guess when he was created he was given the same side effects in the cartoons. For example, Sheep Songs when Boris played his music to put Bendy to sleep.

“Did I miss anything?” Bendy asked.

“Well…the band played Christmas Music, and then played music from the 40’s.” Henry explained.

Boris smiled, “I love the 40’s music. So catchy.” He commented. 

Bendy chuckled, “You love a lot of music pally!” Bendy gave Boris a soft punch in the shoulder. Boris chuckled and gave a soft shove on Bendy. The lights dimmed again and it was time for the choir to sing.

Alice and the rest of the choir wore red, green, silver or gold dresses as they smiled at the crowd. Alice wore a red dress over her black dress she was drawn too. 

“Go Alice!” Bendy and Boris turned around to see Alice’s friends cheering for her. The angel blushed and slightly waved at her friends. Bendy chuckled and waved back at Alice’s friends. Danni and Lauren waved back seeing Bendy. 

The choir teacher used her baton and the choir started to sing. The first song they sang was “We Need a Little Christmas. Linda, Henry and Danni clapped when Alice had a solo in the song. The next song was The First Noel, and then what got Bendy interested was The Most Wonderful Day of the year from Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer, one of Bendy’s favorite holiday specials. The last song was collaboration with every classic Christmas song like Deck the Halls, We Wish you a Merry Christmas, etc. 

After the show, the parents all met with their kids outside of the school. Henry and Linda were hugging Alice tightly. “We’re so proud of you!” Linda yelled.

“You did great!” Henry added.

Alice giggled, “thanks.” The angel turned her gaze on Bendy who was rocking back and forth whistling. He looked at Alice wanting to hear his answer about how she did tonight. Bendy sighed; he had to let the truth out.

“I think you did amazing.” Bendy smiled. Alice smiled back and rubbed between Bendy’s horns. 

“Alice!” The toons turned to see Lauren and Danni run towards the angel and gave her a big hug. “Alice you did amazing!” Lauren yelled.

“You have a voice of an angel!” Danni commented. 

Alice blushed, “Well you know me. Alice Angel.” She sang. Her friends laughed as they gave her a big hug. 

“Alice.” Linda started. “Would you and your friends like to head out tonight for dinner?” 

Lauren and Danni, mostly the later smiled, “you serious?! We’re going out with you guys?!” Linda nodded. Danni smiled and cheered, “Yes! Food!” She cheered. “You’re mom is amazing!” Danni whispered to Alice.

The angel rolled her eyes as everyone went into Henry’s car to head on over to eat at a local diner.


	10. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finds a stray kitten when coming home from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read! 
> 
> Originally there was something else planned, but it didn't click well with me, so I had to restart it with something different. I came up with this idea for the later chapters, but decided to post it earlier. I know its nothing too holiday like, but it features the Stein Family getting a new pet, which is Christmasy. Its like a present. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another end of the school day for Alice she waved goodbye to her friends before walking home in the cold. She had to hurry to get home before it gets cold and windy. The angel didn’t notice a small black figure following her. Alice stopped and turned around, the angel’s eyes widen as she awed. 

The creature was a tuxedo pattern kitten. The kitten was small and shivered a little bit. Alice kneeled down, “hi little one.” She said in a soothing voice. Alice motioned for the kitten to come over. The kitten mewled stepping back. “Its okay. I won’t bite.” 

The kitten titled her head and slowly walked over to Alice. She sniffed the angel’s hand, and started to purr. Alice giggled and carried the kitten. “Where are you from little kitty?” Alice asked.

The kitten mewled. Alice didn’t understand cat language, but by her guess the kitten had no home. “I guess you don’t have a family, do ya?” Alice asked. The kitten mewled again. Alice smiled, “well you can come with me. Henry loves to take new family in.” The kitten mewled giving a smile. Alice smiled and continued to walk home.

When Alice got home she saw that Henry hasn’t come home yet. She opened the door and let the kitten in first. The kitten dashed into the kitchen surprising Boris and Linda.

“Alice is a kitten!” Boris yelled. 

“No, silly!” Alice replied coming in as she removed her jacket. “I found this little on in the cold, she followed me home.” 

Boris and Linda kneeled down to the kitten’s level. The kitten went up to Boris, not even scared Boris was a wolf toon and purred rubbing himself on Boris’s face. The wolf blushed as his ears went down. “Aww. What a cute little kitty.” 

Alice giggled, “I know.” 

Linda picked up the kitten and cuddled her, “she’s so sweet. She loves to be carried.” 

“I was actually thinking of keeping her. I didn’t want to leave her out in the cold.” Alice explained. “I asked if she had an owner, but I’m not sure.” 

Linda looked at the kitten and smiled, “well I have to head to the vet.”

Alice frowned, “why?! Is the kitten sick?” She asked. 

Linda shook her head, “no. She just needs to be checked so she can be healthy.” Linda went to grab her jacket. “I’ll be right back, Boris keep an eye on the soup, okay!”

“On it!” Boris saluted. Linda smiled and went off with the kitten to the vet. 

Alice was anxious over the wait, Linda has been gone for 2 hours with the kitten and she was worried that something could be wrong with the kitten. She was so worried, she couldn’t eat some of the soup Linda and Boris made.

Bendy came home from school and smelled the delicious soup. “I’m home!” He announced. He saw Alice looking nervous, making the demon feel sad. “Hey Alice. What’s wrong?” He asked.

Alice sighed. She wasn’t sure to tell Bendy about the kitten, if something did happen it would crush him. She just kept her mouth shut and ate some old the cold soup. 

Bendy frowned and went to get a bowl of soup for himself. He sat down as the two ate in silence. A bit later, Linda came in holding the kitten.

“Alice! Your kitten is alright!” She called out.

“Wait, Kitten?!” Bendy asked.

Alice smiled getting up from her seat and running to Linda and the kitten. She saw nothing was wrong with the kitten, she was healthy. “How is she?” 

“Nothing is wrong. She had no home, but was a bit cold. Luckily she got warmed up and is healthy as can be.” Linda explained. “I also bought some toys and food for the kitten.” Alice squealed and hugged her mom. “Oh thank you! Thank you!” 

Linda smiled and hugged her daughter back. Bendy went over to the room and saw the little kitten. Bendy was in awe over the little black and white kitten. He gave her a pet and she immediately jumped onto Bendy and snuggled up to him.

“Aww, she’s so cute and snuggly.” He commented. 

“I know right!” Alice agreed. 

For the rest of the day the toons played with the kitten. Linda was cooking dinner, and soon Henry would be home surprised by the new addition to the family. Speaking of Henry, he came in and saw sights on the kitten and the toons. 

The toons were scared, they forgot about Henry would he let them keep the kitten? Or would they not? They got so attached to the little one they don’t want to see it go. 

Henry looked down and saw the kitten give a cute mewl. “Henry!” Alice stepped up. “I can explain.” Alice explained to Henry about the kitten, and the later listened. “So please. Please Henry. Can we keep her.” She begged.

Henry looked at Alice and at the kitten. In his mind, he wanted to say no, but his daughter’s pouty face made him retreat. 

Henry sighed, “Alright, we can keep her.” The toons cheered. “But,” He started, “its your three’s responsibility, okay.”

“Okay.” The toons replied.

“And you three will share the love. No fighting over the kitten.” The toons nodded. Henry smiled and clapped his hands, “then alright the kitten is the newest member of the family.” 

“Let’s give her a name!” Boris cheered. 

Bendy thought of a name, “Should we name her after the studio workers or after winter. Because I want to name her Sammy!” 

“But, Sammy is a boy name.” Boris pointed out. 

Bendy scoffed, “well there’s a girl in my class named Sammy.” 

Alice thought of a name, “How about Blizzard?” She asked. Boris and Bendy shook their heads, “Come on! It’s a great name!” She yelled. 

“If you want, we can come up with a name.” Linda stepped in. 

The toons looked at each other and smiled, “what do you want to name her?” Bendy asked. 

“When we had pets, I had a knack of naming pets after sweets, so how about Sugar. Like Sugar cookie.” 

Alice smiled, “I like that name.” 

“I agree with Alice.” Bendy added.

“Same here!” Boris added as well.

Henry smiled, “Then its settled, Sugar Stein.” Sugar purred and nuzzled on Henry’s leg. Henry smiled and petted the new addition to the family.


	11. Cinnamon Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda decides to surprise the toons with Cinnamon rolls for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story was originally going to be about sugar cookies, but I couldn't come up with a good plot with the story. I got the ending and some of the middle part of the story, but for the opening I couldn't think of any ideas, so I changed it to cinnamon rolls. 
> 
> I got this idea after my mom bought cinnamon rolls for me this week, and they ARE GOOD!! SO GOOD!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

It was a cold morning, and Linda was making breakfast today. She decided to make something sweet and warm for the toons to love. Henry woke up from bed smelling the sweet cinnamon goodness coming from his room. Henry smelled the cinnamon and hugged his wife from the back.

What was great about Linda was she made the best cinnamon rolls. She would bring them to the studio before Henry left, she made it at every special event, and if she were in a good mood she would make them for breakfast. However, during the wintertime Linda made them often. These cinnamon rolls were Henry’s favorites! 

“Do I smell, my wife’s sweet, yummy, delicious cinnamon rolls?” Henry asked in a singsong voice.

Linda giggled, “yep! I figured since its really cold out, and it’s the weekend. Why not make some of my delicious cinnamon rolls!” She beamed. Linda then remembered something. She put a finger over Henry’s lips, “but don’t tell the toons! It’s a surprise!” 

Henry nodded, “you got it!” 

“That means you have to stall them till I’m done.” Linda pointed out as she mixed the batter. 

Henry saluted. He then looked at the clock, 7:34. The former animator decided to go upstairs and check up on the toons too sees if they were awake. Henry opened the door and saw the toons were still asleep. Even the newest addition to the family, Sugar the kitten was curled up next to Alice. 

Henry smiled the toons were still in bed, he just has to leave them in their room until Linda’s cinnamon rolls are done. He couldn’t leave the area, if he did the toons could sneak by him. So Henry just waited to see if the toons would wake up. 

Boris was the first to wake up he smelled the cinnamon from his room, but he wasn’t fully awake. He came out of the bed and started crawl on the floor only using his legs. He grabbed the knob and opened the door looking for the smell.

Henry heard the door open and turned to see Boris leaving his room going after the food. Henry then held Boris back, “No! Boris! Not yet!” Henry yelled. Boris then pushed Henry to the wall. Henry winced as he rubbed his head. At least it didn’t hurt like the Brute Boris did to him. 

“Henry is everything okay!” Linda yelled.

“Yeah! Everything is fine!” Henry yelled in reply. Henry got up and grabbed Boris by the shoulders. “Boris, buddy! You can’t go down yet! It’s a surprise!”  
This woke the wolf up, “A surprise!?” He asked.

Henry finally got to the wolf, “yes.” He started to take Boris back to his room. “And I need to keep you, Bendy and Alice in your room until then.” He explained as he closed the door softly.

Boris tilted his head when Henry closed the door. He was confused over the surprise, he loved surprises. Boris turned and saw Bendy was waking up, “Boris?” He groaned. “What’s going on?” 

“Oh Henry has a surprise for us, and wants us to stay in our rooms.” Boris explained.

Bendy yawned and a second later fully woke up. He got out of bed and went over to Alice’s bed and started to shake her. “Angel! Henry’s go a surprise for us!” Bendy yelled waking up Alice.

Henry sighed in relief the toons were in their room. He quickly went downstairs and saw Linda just put the rolls in the oven. “Just a couple of minutes, and the surprise will be ready!” Henry whispered. 

“So what’s the surprise Henry?” Bendy asked. Henry screamed surprised seeing the toons out of their room. Alice held Sugar with one hand on her hips, Bendy has his arms crossed, and Boris was worried.

Henry was cornered. He needed to keep the toons quiet a little longer before the cinnamon rolls were ready. 

“Come on Henry, tell us.” Alice begged. 

Henry stuttered, feeling sweaty. The toons waited for him to say something, but nothing. 

“Boris.” Boris and Henry looked at Bendy. “See what scent you can get from the surprise.” 

Boris nodded and sniffed the air and smelt the sweetness. Boris smiled his tongue hanging out as drool came out. “It smells cinnamony and sweet!” He commented. 

Henry groaned face palming they knew. The toons knew! Sugar escaped from Alice’s hands and went downstairs to see what Linda was making. The kitten saw Linda take out the cinnamon rolls from the oven. 

“Henry its ready!” Linda yelled.

Henry sighed in relief, but the toons dashed downstairs in toony fashion. Henry followed after them, but wasn’t as fast as he used to be. 

Just as Linda put the cinnamon rolls to a plate the toons were already at the table drooling over the cinnamon rolls. Linda smiled, “Well do you like your surprise?” She asked. The toons didn’t respond, they nodded happily. 

Linda smiled and put a cinnamon roll on the toons plates. In a flash, they devoured the yummy, sticky goodness. Henry finally came down sighing in relief. He did it! He actually kept the toons’s surprise a surprise. Linda then handed him a cinnamon roll and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Great job, Henry.” She smiled.

Henry blushed and ate his cinnamon roll.


	12. Snow Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and his friends build a snow fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was in a call with a friend and while we talked and watch him play BATIM I was able to get two drabbles done! 
> 
> I also got what the next couple drabbles are going to be, and I'm excited to share!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Bendy got done with his homework and quickly bundled up in his coat. He was meeting up with Cody, Michael and Tommy to build a snow fort. The little demon was excited to live in a fort made of snow. Bendy ran to Michael’s house where the rest of the boys were meeting up. 

“Hey guys! I’m here!” Bendy yelled as he jumped over Michael’s fence. 

“Hey Bendy!” Cody called out. The toon ran to his friends excited to build this snow fort. The boys saw in the little toons eyes on how excited he was to build a snow fort. 

Bendy looked at his friends, “So how big are we going to build this snow fort?” He asked. 

Cody chuckled. “As big as we can.” He added. 

“Last year we had so much snow, we built a castle out of snow.” Tommy recalled. 

“And a few years back we made igloos using the snow as our fort.” Michael added. 

Bendy smiled, “so what are we making this year?” He asked. 

The boys looked at each other. This year they weren’t really sure on what kind of snow fort to build. Bendy looked puzzled seeing his friends unsure of what to build. Bendy thought and smiled hearing a “ding” go off in his head. Bendy went into his hammer space and took out some paper and pencil and started to sketch an idea of the fort. The boys looked over Bendy’s shoulder as the demon drew. 

Bendy stopped a few times to think of how the fort would look like, and once he got an idea continued the drawing. “There!” He looked at the drawing to make sure it looks good, and showed his friends. His friends smiled at Bendy’s fort design loving the idea. 

“Well then let get to work!” Tommy yelled. 

The boys smiled and went to work on the fort. Tommy and Cody grabbed a ton of snow and handed it to Michael and Bendy who started to build and form the fort. Bendy had to be careful the snow didn’t melt and hurt his inky skin. 

However, due to Michael having a small backyard there wasn’t enough snow to make the fort bigger. Bendy got an idea and ran over to his house and grabbed more snow. The boys smiled and were impressed. It was nice to have a toon as a friend. 

Once they gathered the snow and formed it into the fort. They were done. The snow fort had three domes and a castle like structure. They smiled and went behind the fort seeing how hidden they were. “Bendy! You’re a genius!” Cody yelled.

Bendy smiled, “thanks.” He replied.

Michael looked at the fort and smiled. “This is really protective.” Michael added. 

“And we can obliterate are enemies now with no problems!” Tommy finished. The boys agreed and high fived. 

“Boys!” Michael’s mother called out. “I got hot chocolate!” The boys smiled and ran back inside for hot chocolate.


	13. Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The toons go sledding

Henry decided to make this snow day a fun one! He bought sleds for the toons after work last night and thought it would be fun to take the toons to a much bigger park so they can go sledding for the first time. Though to the toons horror was seeing how steep the hill was.

“Wow!” Boris commented.

“That is one.” Alice continued. 

“GIANT HILL!” Bendy yelled ending what Boris was going to say. 

Henry looked at the hill, compared to his height and the toons it wasn’t as big as they saw it. Though to the toons it was their first time sledding in the real world. Though not by Henry’s surprise the demon smiled as he ran up the hill.

“You want me to slide down this hill! That’s death!” Alice yelled. The angel heard Bendy cheering as he slides down the hill. Alice and Henry turned see Bendy go up the hill and back down.

Henry chuckled and put his hand on Alice’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t worry.” The two look back up at the hill and see Bendy coming down again. 

“Boris! Alice! This is amazing!” Bendy yelled running back up. The demon was going higher and higher each time he sled down. Boris shrugged and ran up the hill sliding down as well. However, since Boris was big some snow splashed onto Henry and Alice. Alice shook the snow off her and saw the boys laughing having fun. 

Henry put his hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared. I’m here.” He softy said. Alice gave a small smile and nodded. The angel went up on the hill, but slid down. She tried again, but still she slid down. 

Henry chuckled and helped Alice up the hill. Once they were up, Alice went on the sled and Henry sat behind her. “I got you.” He and Alice looked down at the hill and Henry gave a push as they slid down. Alice had her eyes closed as she and Henry slid down the hill. Once they got down, Alice opened her eyes and saw she and Henry made it down safe and sound.

“See!” Henry admitted. “Your okay!” 

Alice smiled and ran with her brothers back up the hill as they sled down together. Henry chuckled seeing the toons have fun. Bendy went down the hill again, this time having Boris give him a push so he can go faster. 

“Ready Boris!” Bendy yelled.

Boris gave thumbs up, “ready when you are buddy!” 

“I am!” Boris gave Bendy a big push as the demon yelled ridding down the hill. Though he completely forgot about Boris’s strength. Bendy started speeding down the hill and straight into the tree.

“BENDY! WATCH OUT!” Henry yelled.

“The tree!” Alice yelled as well.

Bendy turned to Alice and Henry and saw the tree they were warning him about. Bendy screamed and tried to break the sled before he ram into the tree.

Henry, Boris and Alice gasped. “Bendy!” Henry yelled running over to the demon. Alice and Boris got off their sleds and ran over to the demon to make sure he was all right. “Are you okay?”

Bendy was dizzy, his head spin around like a top, “yeah?” He replied slurring. He shook his head making stay in place, “let’s do it again!” He yelled running back to the hill and sliding down.

Alice and Boris sighed, but smiled as the little devil was alright. Henry was relieved as well, and smiled seeing the demon wanted to have more fun sledding. Alice and Boris looked at each other and followed Bendy up the hill and went sledding with him.


	14. Cozy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a very cold night, the power goes out and Linda decides gives her presents early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this done last night, but I was so tired I had to wait till morning to post it!

“Burr!” Alice yelled running back inside. “So c-cold!” She shivered. Her, the toons and Henry were out having dinner when a blizzard struck down as they were coming home. Luckily, the worst part of the blizzard didn’t happen till the Stein Family drove up to the neighborhood. Henry told the toons how blizzards tend to happen this time of winter.

Boris shook his fur like a dog when getting out of a wet situation leaving melted snow everywhere. Bendy shielded himself from the splatter of melted snow and went on the couch to sit down. Alice and Boris sat next to Bendy leaving the demon snuggled right between them.

“You four made it just in time.” Linda said looking out the window to see the snow coming down hard. 

Henry sighed, “yeah. I was glad I got Bendy out,” he then looked at Bendy, “he wanted to go play in the storm.” Alice and Boris looked at the little demon, who just sank deeper into the couch chuckling nervously. “But other then that, we made it home safely.” 

Suddenly, the worst happened. 

The lights went out and the toons huddled each other in the darkness. “Henry! Turn on the lights!” Boris whimpered.

Henry walked over to the switch and tried to turn it back on, but too no avail. “Well hate to break it too you, but the storm shut the power off.” He reminded the toons. 

The toons whimpered and held on to each other, but Boris due to his fear of the dark, held Bendy tightly. “Buddy…chocking…can’t breathe!” Bendy gasped. But Boris didn’t listen he was hugging Bendy as tight as he could. 

Henry collapsed on the other couch rubbing his temple taking deep breaths to relax. It’s going to be a long time, maybe days, weeks or until the end of winter before the power might come back on. 

Linda got some candles and lit them to give some light in the house. “It’s not the best, but all we can do till morning.” She explained.

Boris whimpered, even though the candles were the only bit of light in the house he was still scared. Boris felt someone pet him on the head; he turned to see it was Henry sitting right next to him. Henry gave a comforting smile moving his hand to Boris’s shoulder to pull him closer. Boris hugged Henry feeling comfort in his arms.

“L-Linda.” Alice shivered. Linda looked at Alice and saw she was shivering. “It’s c-cold.”

“I’m sorry Alice, but with the power out the heater is out too.” Linda explained. Alice whimpered 

Linda had an idea. She left the room and headed to Henry’s room to find something she wanted to give to the toons. Linda opened a drawer and smiled seeing the boxes. “There they are!” She beamed taking the boxes and heading back downstairs.

Linda came back holding three boxes and facing the toons. “I know its not Christmas yet, but with the weather I think it’s a good time to give you these.” The toons looked at each other, and each grabbed the box that had their names on it. They opened the box and smiled and what they saw. 

It was new sweaters, the ones Linda worked on, on the first snow day. Alice got a pink sweater with her signature halo on it, Boris got a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it and Bendy got a pastel blue sweater with a heart on it. The toons removed the sweaters from the box and smiled seeing them.

“What do you think?” Linda asked. 

Bendy and Alice had no time for answering and put the sweaters on feeling the warmth. “So cozy!” Bendy sighed.

“And warm.” Alice added as well.

Henry and Linda shared a smile, “they love it!” they both said at the same time.

Boris looked at his sweater and put it on sighing with the other two toons on how cozy and warm they were. “These sweaters are warm and cozy.” 

“I made them just for you guys.” Linda replied.

“Thank you Linda!” The toons said at the same time.

“You’re welcome!” 

For the rest of the blizzard, the toons snuggled up together on the couch falling asleep. Henry and Linda were on the other couch asleep as well, none of them felt like going upstairs to sleep. They just wanted to feel cozy together.


	15. Santa Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy is given a homework assignment where he has to write a letter to Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that were getting closer to the holidays I have to mention this to you about this story. There's going to be a story arc coming soon that I was hoping to have done, but because I was busy, feeling stressed, etc. its delayed, it will be a late Christmas fanfic, but you will LOVE IT!!
> 
> Enjoy!

School was almost over for the kids at Walt Fleischer Elementary School. The kids got their stuff ready and were ready to burst through the door. “Kids!” The teacher, Mrs. Robertson called out. Everyone turned to face their teacher; “I’m giving you guys a project to turn in tomorrow!” 

“Aww.” The kids sighed. 

Mrs. Robertson calmed the class down, “now, now. This one is fun! So this year I’m Santa’s delivery girl.” The kids gasped and got close to their teacher, “so you guys can write a letter to Santa and I’ll send it over to him.” The kids squealed in joy and delight. To them this was the best project they were ever given. 

However, a little demon was confused over the thing. Bendy didn’t know what to write to Santa. 

On the way home Bendy was walking with Tommy and Marie asking them what to write to Santa. Marie and Tommy were surprised, but when Bendy told them he never celebrated Christmas. “Well when you write a Santa letter, you ask him what you want.” Marie started. “For example I’m going to ask Santa for a doll.”

Tommy chuckled, “you have a collection of dolls Marie! You can open a toy shop.” He teased. 

Marie chuckled, “but I’m listing the ones I don’t have yet.” She added. 

“Well, I’m asking Santa for a skateboard!” Tommy beamed.

“Oooh!” Bendy’s eyes widen. Bendy thought of what he wanted for Christmas. There were so many things, an art kit to be like Henry, some toys, a lifetime supply of bacon soup! 

So many choices, so little time. 

When he got home, Bendy was at his desk staring at the blank piece of paper thinking of what to write to Santa. He had some ideas, but he couldn’t just pick one. He looked around his room to see if there was something that he needed, but he had almost everything, plus what if Santa got him a gift Henry and Linda already planned to get him.

Then a light bulb clicked in his head and he started writing. 

Dear Santa,

My name is Bendy Stein, a demon! This is my first Christmas letter ever to you! You know most kids ask for what they want for Christmas like a toy or a new bike, but my letter is different. You see, months ago myself, Boris and Alice been living with Henry and Linda and they’ve been the best family we EVER had! But, I’m scared of loosing them, so my wish to you is to keep my family together forever. I know it’s a weird wish, but I’m thankful for what I have!

Thank you!

-Bendy D. Stein. 

P.S: If you can write back to me, I have a question to ask you? Alice wants to invite new members to live with us, but one of them has been naughty. Think we should let her live with us and forgive her? 

Bendy looked through his letter one more time reading it hoping it would be good to send to him. Bendy smiled and put the letter in his backpack to give to his teacher so she can send it to Santa.


	16. Home for the Holidays Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG WAIT! I have SOO MUCH NEWS for you guys!
> 
> 1\. Christmas was great! Had fun and got Smash bros for Christmas, which I have been playing for a while. Which is why I haven't been writing so much.
> 
> 2\. You could see I made the chapters smaller and made 25 chapters to 18. Well, here's why: I wanted to work on more stories. So I'm shortening the Christmas special straight to the finale. 
> 
> I'm sorry if I have to delete some of the stories I had planned, but I get stressed easily. When I planned this project I was excited and testing myself to see if I can. However, the beginning of December was stressing me out. I had family problems, plus throughout November till a week or two ago I was dealing with some drama, a mix of that caused me to loose some interest of doing all 25 Winter Drabbles. I wanted to do a Christmas party and a Christmas shopping Drabble but the ideas didn't fit with me. When I write and I don't know how to plan it my brain hurts and I have to delete it or hold it off.
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry if I'm dropping out of this, but I can't handle the stress, plus its the holidays and such.
> 
> Other then that I got the three parter done! Ready to read! Enjoy!

Henry and Linda sat on the couch waiting for the toons. During breakfast this morning, the toons had something very important to tell Henry and Linda. It worried them because what was important that toons wanted to tell them. The toons came out and sat in front of Henry and Linda. The former took notice at Alice, playing with some of her hair, looking down.

The silence in the Stein household was tense you can cut it with a knife, but Linda was the knife. “Okay you three what is it you want to tell us.” She said. 

Bendy and Boris looked at Alice, as it was her idea in the first place. “Henry, do you promise not to get upset if I tell you?” She asked. 

Henry smiled, “I won’t be.” He then paused knowing there are a few things he would get upset if Alice told him something, like a boyfriend or she’s pregnant, doing drugs, etc. 

Alice sighed, “good because we decided to invite some people for dinner.” 

“Who?” Lind asked.

“Allison, Tom and Malice.” 

Henry paused. He was happy for Allison and Tom to join them for Christmas, but hearing about Malice, the evil Alice that made him his errand boy and killed a Boris he traveled with was not in his list of who to invite for Christmas. “No. No. No! We are not inviting the evil Alice over for Christmas!” 

Alice frowned staring at the floor, “I knew it.” She whispered.

“I mean what made you guys think of inviting Malice to our house for Christmas?!” Henry yelled. 

“Well its Christmas time, and it’s a time for friends and family.” Bendy started, “and Allison and Tom helped us, it’s a way for helping us.” He explained. 

Alice took a deep breath, “and well, Malice took care of me. It doesn’t sound like she did, but I know she’s good.”

Henry chuckled, “how would you know? She possessed your mirror, she kept you as prisoner.”

Alice cut Henry off, “only because that was the only place safe!” Alice sighed. She paused rubbing her arm, “look. She might have done the worst of worst things, but I know this is what I want to do.”

Linda then stepped in, “how would you know she’s still alive?” 

Alice smiled. “I just know.” 

Bendy grabbed Henry’s hand. “Come on Henry! It’s like the Grinch special we saw nights ago! If we invite her for Christmas dinner, her heart might grow three times its size.” 

“Or not.” Boris added, “but I think inviting more people for Christmas is a great idea!” 

Henry looked at the toons, Bendy and Boris were smiling hoping for Henry’s answer, while Alice had her hands together like she was begging or praying. 

Admitting defeat, Henry sighed. “Fine we’ll invite them over for Christmas.” The toons smiled and cheered hugging each other. “However, if they say no you better not be disappointed.” 

“Got it!” Bendy replied.

“Come on let’s get ready and pick them up!” Boris yelled as the three toons ran upstairs. 

Once they were gone, Henry and Linda looked at each other worried for the toons. “You sure you want to do this?” Linda asked.

Henry shook his head, “but it is their first Christmas together. I figured let’s give this a chance.” He insisted.

Linda kissed Henry on his forehead, making him blush. “Be safe, and come back before Christmas.”

Henry smiled, “I will.”

Once the toons were all ready to go they headed to Henry’s car. Henry started the car and drove off back to Joey Drew Studios.


	17. Home for the Holidays Part 2

The toons forgot from Henry’s house to Joey Drew Studios was a long one. It made the toons excited and anxious at what happened since they left. Bendy saw the sun about to set, Alice was thinking about what to say to Malice when they find her, and Boris was just excited to see Allison and Tom again.

Once the car stopped the toons knew they were back at the hell studio. Looking through the window, the studio changed since they left. Ink was oozing from the broken windows and boards and a few of the said boards were broken. Still everything looked the same since they left.

“Alright you three, were just going to look for Allison, Tom and…” Henry paused to gulp at what he was going to say next. “Malice.” He sighed. The group walked up to the door staring at it. 

All the sadness, everything Joey has done to them and everyone were right behind that door. Bendy held the knob and slowly turned it opening the door. However, the door unexpectedly went off the hinges making the demon fall. “I’m okay!” Bendy yelled. The demon got up brushing himself off. Bendy looked at the inside. “Wow.”

The inside of the studio was dark. There was no more flooded ink, but puddles from it still showed. The hole, oh the dreaded hole Henry fell in as the start of his journey. 

Henry sighed all the memories of everything he went through at the studio played through his head like a projection showing an episode of Bendy. He remembered everything; Sammy, Malice, Evil Boris, Norman, Bertrum, everyone. Henry shook the memories and motioned the toons to follow him.

“Be careful guys, we’re just here to find Allison, Tom and Malice.” Henry mentioned. The toons nodded and followed Henry in the dark, abandoned studio. Ink still dripped down from the ceiling, the words written from the ones that were abandoned here were still on the walls, though most of them were smudged. 

“This place feels more creepier then it was months ago.” Bendy commented. 

“Well there’s no monster you haunting around this place, so I say its less creepy.” Alice added. Bendy glared at Alice, who the later gave a sheepish smile. “No offense.” 

The team walked around the studio and saw no signs of Allison, Tom or even Malice whatsoever. They looked in all the rooms they would be in. The Ink Machine room was still boarded up, the break room was also empty but the relics still stood there. So far, everything was the same just empty, quiet and spooky. 

“What if we went lower in the studio?” Bendy suggested.

“How can we get lower? If we go back to that hole either I die or were lost!” Henry stammered. 

Bendy moved his finger around giving a no, no, no remark. “Not by a platform, but.” Bendy stopped to open one of the doors leading it too a bunch of stairs. 

Henry was in awe. “This door was locked the first time I passed by here.” 

“That’s because you need someone like me to open most doors.” Bendy replied. The group followed Bendy and headed downstairs too the music room. 

When they got there, the music room was still the same as it was before Sammy took Henry away. “Nothing’s changed here.” Henry replied. 

“Still the same old Music studio.” Bendy added walking around the place. He looked up to see large drops of ink still falling. The team walked around the music room, and stopped hearing a soft rumble. 

Bendy and Henry stopped and looked up seeing a piece of road about to fall. Alice looked up, “Bendy! Henry! look out!” She yelled. 

Henry and Bendy look up too see some wood falling on top of them. They covered themselves for protection, but felt no wood hit them. Bendy looked up and saw an Alice with her hair in a ponytail using her sword to cut the piece of wood. The wood fell, split into two pieces.

Henry looked up as well, and smiled see the two familiar faces. They turned and stared at Henry and Bendy in shock.

“Allison! Tom!” Boris yelled seeing the heroic cartoon duo smiling. Boris ran up and hugged the two tightly. 

“Hey Boris!” Allison replied. Boris loosens his hug seeing his two friends, and then hugged them back. Tom sighed rolling his eyes, but gave a small smile to the friendly wolf. 

Allison chuckled, “Hi Boris! Long time no see.” Allison released herself from the hug, but Boris kept her held from the hug.

Tom released from the hug and walked up to Henry and Bendy with a glare. Bendy chuckled and waved at the stern wolf toon. Tom picked up Bendy with his metal arm and faced him with a glare. 

The group and the hero toons were now in a spare room where they sat around as Allison was walking back and forth wondering why Henry and the toons were here. “What are you four doing here? I thought you guys left for the outside.” Allison asked. 

Alice sighed and explained everything to Allison and Tom. They were surprised that Alice was thinking about them during the holidays, which they surprisingly know what Christmas was. However, when Alice told them about bring Malice along with them, Allison paused but Tom glared picking up his pipe. Allison held Tom’s arm to calm him down.

“Not now Tom.” Allison sneered. She sighed, and put her hand on Alice’s shoulder. “Alice, are you sure that’s a good idea?” She asked.

Alice nodded, “Yes! Is she still around?” 

Tom sighed and nodded. Allison looked at her wolf friend and back at the sweet angel. “She is, but she kept herself isolated. We found her days after you left, but before we can capture her she was gone.” She explained.

Alice sighed, but gave a small smile seeing that who she was looking for was all right. “Do you know where she is?” Alice asked. 

Allison nodded and led the group to another room. They went lower to the studio and ended up at Malice’s base. Alice stopped, “This is where I lived.” Alice said. Henry and Boris looked at her, “when Malice rescued me I stayed there to be safe.”

“You know you helped her with her bidding.” Boris pointed out.

“I know.” She replied.

“Though why do you want her to join us?” Allison asked.

The heroic angel looked at Henry who just shrugged, “her mind has been set on that since we got here.” He explained. 

“I see.” Allison looked at Alice, “Alice you go in, if we don’t see you come out,” she drew out her sword, “we’ll have to fight her.”

“And don’t force her, if she doesn’t want to go. Let her stay.” Henry added.

Alice nodded and opened the door to Malice’s based and went inside. Alice looked around and saw nothing has changed before she left. Alice walked around taking everything in that she remembered. 

“Hello, Alice.” A voice hissed. Alice stopped in her tracks and saw Malice sitting on a couch smiling at the toon angel. 

“Malice!” Alice beamed. She ran up to the evil angel and hugged her tight. The evil Alice felt uncomfortable and confused at why her good look a like was hugging her.

Malice groaned in disgust, “What are you doing here?” Malice asked.

Alice let go of the hug, “To bring you home!” She beamed.

“Home?” 

Alice nodded, “yeah. Well its Christmas time and I was wondering if you would love to join Henry and the others for the holidays?” She asked.

Malice stared at the angel for a second thinking she was joking, but Alice’s smile and twinkling toon eyes showed her she was serious. Malice snickered, and it turned to laughter’s. Alice blinked confused over the evil angel’s laughter. Malice’s laughter went down seeing Alice was still standing there quiet.

“You think I’ll be going with you and stay with my little errand boy celebrating the joyous holiday season!” Malice yelled with a smile on her face.

Alice nodded. Malice frowned and walked away to the father part of her base. Alice sighed and followed her, “Come on Malice. You’ll be free, out of this studio.”

“And be with your little group.” She mocked. “No thank you!” 

Alice groaned and grabbed Malice’s hand. “Come on you took me in during the horrific part of pour time, I want to return the favor.” She begged. 

Malice removed her hand from Alice’s. “I don’t need your thank yous! I’m practically fine where I am.” She explained as she sat down reading a newspaper from 1943. 

Alice sighed. Looking back at the door she could leave with Allison and Tom and celebrate the holidays with them. I mean 2/3 was the best they could do. Alice started to walk back to the group, but before leaving she faced Malice. “Well. Merry Christmas Malice.” Alice whispered before she left. 

Malice looked up from the paper, and back from it she rolled her eyes and scoffed before reading the paper again. However, the angel inside Malice’s heart made her feel guilty for not wanting to join them, but the devil in her told her she shouldn’t care and just stay alone. 

Alone.

Alone.

That word echoed inside Malice’s head. She realized when Allison and Tom leave she’ll be alone in this abandoned studio. Malice sighed and got up from her couch and opened the door to see Henry, Alice and the other leaving. 

“W-wait!” Malice yelled, her voice going angelic. Everyone stopped and turned to the angel. “I guess I’ll join this little Christmas get together.” 

Alice smiled and hugged Malice tight, “Oh Malice! Thank you! Thank you!” Malice struggled with the hug, but gave up when Boris came in as well hugging them both tightly.

“What did I get myself into.” Malice mumbled. 

Back at the Stein household, Linda looked at the clock seeing the time; 7:30 PM. She sighed and decided to cook herself dinner incase Henry didn’t make it back tonight. Linda cooked something simple, a bowl of stew with some vegetables. Just as she was about to eat, she heads to the door knock. Quickly she got up and opened the door to see Henry, the toons, Allison, Tom and Malice. 

“Hi. We made it back.” Henry said.


	18. Home for the Holidays Part 3

It was Christmas Eve, and everyone was on the couch cuddled up together. Well, not everyone. Malice was on the floor reading a book avoiding everyone. Alice saw her evil, or maybe former evil friend sitting alone. Alice scooted over close to her with a smile. Malice gave a glance and went back to her book.

“What do you want?” Malice asked.

“Just keeping you company for Christmas.” Alice beamed in reply. Malice rolled her eyes and accepted the company.

Bendy, Boris and Tom were drinking hot cocoa and Allison was sitting down on the couch looking at the window seeing the snowfall. Allison smiled seeing the snowfall to the ground. This was Allison’s first time seeing snow, she doesn’t remember if she saw snow. It was all a blur to her. 

Henry walked over to her, and put her hand on her shoulder. “How do you like being free?” He asked.

Allison smiled, she had so many emotions playing in her head. “Its nice. Everything is…beautiful.” She replied. “Like I’ve seen pictures and listened to the stories about the outside, but seeing it. It’s beautiful.” 

“That’s outside for you.” Malice stepped in. The evil angel looked at the window remembering the outside clear as day. Malice sighed, but gave a small smile seeing the outside world once again.

Allison smiled and looked at Malice, “Malice, how much of the outside do you know about?” 

Malice didn’t need to think hard, “Well there are places to eat, music, beautiful sights to see. That’s basically it.” She answered explaining what she knew about the outside to the angel.

Henry chuckled, which Malice heard as she turned to face her errand boy, “what are you snickering at?” 

“Nothing. Just never seen you kind to anyone before.”

Malice blushed and groaned in disgust walking off making Henry, and Allison chuckle as well. 

Later, after dinner Linda and Henry were doing the dishes, the toons were playing games, and Allison was having a discussion with Tom and Malice. “What! No way!” Malice replied.

Tom gave Allison a look telling her, “I told you so.” 

Allison sighed and put her hands on Malice’s hands. “Come on. Do you want to stay in that abandoned studio, forever!” She yelled. 

“Yes.” Malice replied. Allison raised an eyebrow looking at the evil angel. Malice looked at her, and glared. “I’m serious! I’m not living with the errand boy!” 

Tom growled ready to force her, but Allison held him, “not now Tom.” Tom growled and loosens himself, but gave Malice the “eye on you” look. Allison sighed seeing she stopped Tom in time. Allison smiled, “Malice. Just live with them, with us. You won’t feel alone.”

Malice went silent, is this what she wanted too do. Did she really want to live with Henry and Linda. Well, they did welcome her and treat her nicely since she got here more then anyone else did.

Allison sighed and she and Tom went over to Henry and Linda. “Henry. Linda.” The couple turned and looked at the heroic toons. 

“Yes, Allison?” Linda asked.

“Well, Tom and I had a discussion,” Linda looked at the wolf. Tom hasn’t spoke at all, but Henry put his hand on her shoulder to not ask Allison about how Tom can respond. “And he was wondering if we could live here?” 

Henry and Linda looked at each other. Were they serious? This made them happy, but surprised. “O-of course! I mean yes. I mean, if Linda is okay with it!” Henry stuttered looking at his wife. 

Linda smiled, “after hearing what you guys been through, of course. Welcome to the Stein family.” 

Allison giggled. “Thank you.” 

“Um.” Malice started making everyone turn around. “Would you guys let me stay too?” She asked.

Henry’s eyes widen, he opened his mouth about to say no, but saw Allison giving him a smile to give her a chance. Henry looked at Linda, who just shrugged. Henry sighed. “Well I guess, but only if your good. I don’t want to find my place destroyed because of you.” 

“I won’t I promise.” Malice replied.

Henry smiled and hugged the newest member of the family. “Hey guys!” Henry yelled. “Come here!”

“Yeah!” Boris called out. He and the toons ran downstairs to their parents. 

“We got some news from you.” Linda said.

The toons looked at each other. Its almost Christmas, and they have some news. “What is it?” Bendy asked.

Henry, Linda and Allison and Tom looked at each other. “We decided, that were going to live you.” Allison admitted. 

Alice and Boris gasped, looked at each other and cheered. Bendy was in joy over having new siblings. Bendy quickly hugged Tom and Allison tight. Bendy stood in joy and looked at Malice. “Even Malice.”

Malice sighed. “Yes even me.” Bendy cheered and hugged Malice tight. Malice rolled her eyes, “I’m going to get used to this am I?”

“Yep!” Bendy replied. The demon let the evil angel go and went up to Alice. 

“Best Christmas ever?” Alice asked. 

“Yes! Best Christmas EVER!” Bendy cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!
> 
> I'll see you guys next year with a ton of new stories for you guys to enjoy!


End file.
